A Pottery Morning
by prongsmarauderette
Summary: Oneshot. When Harry is left the task of waking three little terrors, how will it go?


**A.N-** Old story on my other account which I unfortunately forgot the email address... this has happened to me twice! Shame on me I know. Anyways enjoy once more

The sun was rising over the distance as Harry rolled over in his bed. His hand patted the bed in search for Ginny's body. He groaned when he didn't feel it only the warmth of her bedsheet"G-ginny?" He croaked his head rising from the pillow. He heard a call from their ensuite bathroom" In here darling, be a dear and wake the children" She asked him. Harry sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed" Great" He muttered making his way out of the bedroom.

Harry decided to go into James' bedroom first saying he was the hardest to wake. "James-Son time to get up" He said in a soft voice walking into his eldest sons room. For a six year old it was plastered in Quidditch stuff-the bed sheets, the lamp, the posters and most of all the toys. He looked over at the small lump in the middle of the bed under the covers" Jamesie get up"

Harry grinned as he pulled back the covers to revel a black mop of hair much like his own. James stirred and rubbed his hazel eyes and looked up at Harry" Daddy can't I stay in bed for just one more minute?" He grumbled clutching his soft toy broomstick his uncle had given him for his second birthday. Harry laughed and shook his head scooping up the small boy in his arms" Sorry Mr under mummy's orders to get you up" He kissed the top of his head as he walked out of his room setting him down" No go to the bathroom and wash yourself, maybe later one we can go out on Daddy's broom?" He grinned as James dashed into the bathroom broomstick in arm" Right one down two more to go" He muttered

He stepped into his youngest son and middle child Albus' room. It was much like James' room but more books in it than his brother's. Harry smiled and stepped over the numerous amount of toys sprawled over the floor" Al time to get up sleepy head" Harry said standing on one foot clutching the other with his hand" Bloody toys" He said through gritted teeth. Albus yawned and stretched looking up at Harry with his emerald green eyes so like his father's and grandmother "Daddy did you promise you would take James out for flying?" His five year old voice so full of innocence" Only boys who get up and get down for breakfast for mummy and daddy get going" He smiled ruffling his small hair. Albus looked up and nodded kicking the covers off him" Can I go on it by myself daddy, I'm really good I won't fall off like last time" He ranted away as He and Harry walked out of his room. Harry laughed and grinned" We'll see, the last time daddy did that mummy kept him out of the bed for weeks" He mumbled

Last but not least he opened the door to Lily's room and smiled. A few Quidditch posters here and there were around her room but it was mostly consumed by ponies and flowers as a three year old girl's room would be. He glanced over at her bed and heard a giggle from under the covers. Harry grinned" Oh my where is Lily?" He called walking around her room picking up a doll" Is she under Miss Polly?" He asked hearing a louder giggle and a squirm under the duvet" Oh no what will I do without my princess?" Harry sighed" I guess I may as well have a lay down while I think about it-" Harry grinned as he lay down over where her feet where" Daddy! I'm here!" She giggled pushing the covers back and sitting up laughing. Her flaming red hair sticking up all over the place. She rubbed her brown eyes with a tired hand and smiled at Harry. He jumped" I thought you had gone!" He exclaimed pulling her into a cuddle tickling her feet" Daddy! Stop!" She begged her laughter rang around the room. He heard an amused laugh and saw Ginny with her dressing gown wrapped around her slim body" You always go so well before you get to Lily" She smiled at him. Harry grinned and looked down at Lily, nothing could compare to having a proper family

**A.N- **Hope you enjoyed! Unfortunately these wonderful characters aren't mine, they belong to the wonderful Joanne Rowling! Reviews would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
